


Until Next Time

by androgynousclintbarton



Series: 25 Days of Kisses 2020 [9]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28056990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: After helping to rescue Gaara from the Akatsuki, Kakashi is left exhausted and ready for a good long rest. But Baki's going to make sure he has a good reason to return to Suna, sooner rather than later.Kiss: Hand Kiss
Relationships: Baki/Hatake Kakashi
Series: 25 Days of Kisses 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055207
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Until Next Time

Every nerve in his body screamed in agony, the chakra exhaustion making it difficult to even stand on his own. 

If Gai wasn’t currently holding him up, his students weren’t right in front of him and they didn’t have a three day walk back to Konoha, he would collapse where he was standing.

Then of course that would mean a prolonged stay in Suna while he recovered. A burden he did not want to put on his allies.

He was Konoha’s problem and no one else's. Besides, there was very little chance that if he did say in Suna he would get to see much of Baki. The handsome Suna jonin that he couldn’t help but sneak glances of every chance he got.

Thankfully Sakura and Naruto hadn’t noticed yet. He could only imagine the shit they would give him.

“We’ll see you again soon,” Naruto’s cheerful voice caught his attention, drawing his focus back to the current conversation. “Try not to get into any more trouble while we’re gone.”

Not that he would personally complain if they had to make another rescue trip to Suna. Maybe the next one could be Baki in trouble instead of Gaara. Then he could be the one to play hero.

“Rival,” a gentle nudge against his side forced him to focus on Gai, which probably isn’t that terrible since he is Kakashi’s best friend and the one keeping him from eating dirt at the moment. “I think someone would like to say goodbye to you.”

Gai tilted his head, indicating that Kakashi should turn his attention to whoever was in front of them.

That turned out to be Baki. Person of his fantasies for the last few years and someone he definitely should have realized was standing in front of him.

The chakra exhaustion was really kicking his ass this time. That or it was the fact he felt safe enough with Gai by his side to daydream about Baki and miss what was going on right in front of him.

Probably a bit of both.

“I wanted to thank you again,” Kakashi was unsure how to respond to that. Other than fighting Deidara, he hadn’t really contributed much to Gaara’s rescue outside of planning. “If it weren’t for your team…”

Baki didn’t need to finish his sentence. The words he left unspoken were obvious. 

‘Gaara would be dead’

“I’m just glad that we were able to do something.” Lifting his free hand, he held it out towards Baki for a handshake. “You can always call us if you need anything.”

Examining the hand now hovering between them, Baki seemed to contemplate his next course of action. It felt like an eternity before Baki finally reached out to take his hand.

Except that instead of going for a handshake, Baki turned Kakashi’s hand face down and leaned in to press a kiss right over the metal plate of his uniform glove.

That was not the move Kakashi had been expecting him to make. 

“Rival,” dragging his eyes away from Baki, he turned his attention back towards Gai, unsure of what his friend's reaction to what had just happened could be. “You’re blushing.”

Of course. The only response Gai ever had was to make the situation even more embarrassing.

Hiding his face into Gai’s shoulder seemed the only thing that he could do to cover the blush that Gai was talking about, which was currently crawling its way up his face turning his skin a bright tint of red.

“Gross,” he could practically see the look of disgust on Temari’s face when she spoke “Are old people allowed to flirt?”

“It’s a display of youthful desire!” Lee was only making the situation worse with his energy. “Kakashi-sensei is a handsome man well sought after in Konoha. It makes sense that even Suna shinobi would fall for his charms!”

“Charms? What charms?” Sakura was grounded from missions for a month for that one.

“I think he has lost it. Only the desperate would be charmed by Kakashi-sensei.” Tenten was no longer his favorite.

Why was it only Lee who showed him any support during this whole fiasko?

“I think it’s cute,” turning his head slightly to the side, Kakashi glared up at Gai “Perhaps you’ll have to make another visit to Suna soon. Without a mission to distract you from the handsome man trying to get your attention.”

How was it that Gai could be so right and yet so embarrassing at the same time?

“Well, if you ever get the chance,” Baki spoke up, apparently taking Gai’s offer as confirmation of Kakashi’s interest. “I know the best place to get some Sunagimo.”

Feeling Gai’s shoulder nudging him in the cheek, Kakashi huffed. Apparently this was happening no matter what he thought.

Not that he was really against it.

“I’ll agree to some sunagimo, sounds fun,” he agreed without taking his head off of Gai’s shoulder. And I'll make sure they,” pointing at Naruto and Sakura for emphasis, he smiled. “Are on a mission and can’t bother us.”

“Aww, Kakashi-sensei!” Naruto whined, only to have Sakura cover his mouth with her hand.

“No one needs to see sensei being gross.” She growled at her teammate.

“I’m sure Gaara will find something for his more...nosey, siblings to do,” Baki glared at Temari and Kankuro.

“Well then, it’s a date.” He wasn’t sure what exactly had just happened, but he felt happy. Excited even.

He couldn’t wait for some time off for the first time in years.

The only downfall was that Gai wasn’t going to let him forget about how badly he had blushed when Baki kissed his hand, but that seemed like a fair trade off for a date with the guy he had been thinking of since team seven took their chunin exam.


End file.
